Blind
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: "Tidurlah, sayang! Mimpi indah..." {AU; poetry fic; AkaKuro slight!AkaFuri}


kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Kau langkahkan kaki tak berjejak tinggalkan istanamu.

Kau siulkan nada sumbang satukan harmoni dengan merdunya kicau burung.

Wajah datar sedatar papan iklan dihias lengkungan tipis menambah elok parasmu.

Dirimu bersuka cita bagai mencicip awan berasa permen kapas, fantasimu.

Langit ikut serta, birunya bagaikan surai milikmu, bagaikan laut selalu kau sapa bersama ia yang terkasih.

Sial sungguh sial kau tak dapat berbagi rasa ini kepadanya.

Memikirkannya buat kau terngiang memori masa lampau.

Cinta itu buta—jawaban mengapa kalian menyatu, menyatu hati kalian.

Ia tak pernah bosan terlihat sangat rupawan buatmu iri hati diawal.

Ia berotak cemerlang bagai Einstein tak ada tandingannya.

Ia seksi plus menggoda kau melirik curi-curi.

Baru kau sadar benih benci yang kau tanam berbuah lain—buah cinta kau dapatkan.

Kau panen setiap hari semakin penuh keranjang hatimu. Akar-akarnya tertancap kuat.

Kalah telak! Kau coba pungkiri.

Saat ditanya rekan-rekan seperjuangan, dusta kau lontarkan tak dapat berhenti.

Sampai suatu ketika letih akhirnya kau rasa—belum separah sakit hatimu.

Dokter berucap tak bisa ia sembuhkan, jika ada tentu bukan ia yang pantas.

Kau beranikan diri beri alibi tak ingin mati.

Kau temui dia yang dapat menyembuhkanmu.

Tuhan berpihak, kau temui ia dikala manusia sudah berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Tanpa babibu, kau paksa ia berikanmu obat—obat untuk hatimu.

Mata melotot, tertebak di pikiranmu.

Kau penderita penyakit yang tak gentar.

Melotot lagi, mata milikmu.

Secepat kilat bibirmu dan bibirnya menyatu, terlepas, lalu membekas sampai ke tulang rusukmu.

Sembuh! Hatimu sehat kembali.

Hari-hari berjalan cepat tapi tidak momennya.

Kau resapi sungguh-sungguh mengalir di hati dan pikiran.

Ia menatap betapa kau kagum akan kelereng merahnya.

Helaian rambut berpigmen sama diterbangkan angin menari-nari.

Senyum bak sang berkuasa tercetak di rupa tampan takkan berkurang.

Betapa cinta itu buta, kau beri hatimu dan segala antek-anteknya.

Sudah tujuh tahun mungkin bertambah lagi angkanya.

Mungkin bertambah lagi rasanya.

Sampai mengisi penuh lalu meluber.

O—buat langkah kakimu berhenti di depan toko ingin beri ia kejutan atas tujuh tahun penuh cinta.

Kau genggam knop pintu tapi mata memang tak dapat menipu.

 _BAM!_ Runtuh sudah istana bahagiamu.

Dibalik jendela kaca transparan, kau lihat dia.

Tampan bersandar di dinding, berdiri tapi ia tak sendiri.

Di hadapannya berdiri sosok yang kau kenal sampai mati.

Kekasihmu, obat penyembuhmu, matamu untuk melihat dunia yang tak kau tahu.

Di sana; tak diam, bercumbu, sangat lama dengan pria kau sebut sahabat.

Tak keliru, ia Akashi- **MU**. Bersama Furihata saling berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan.

Tertawa—mungkin saja menertawaimu.

Pandangan mata tertuju pada sahabatmu, sama seperti saat memandangmu.

Persis bahkan mungkin lebih.

Sial! Ingin kau keluarkan air terjun dari kedua lensamu tapi rasa marah menyumbat alirannya.

Berbalik—pergi kau menjauh.

Walau tak terdengar, kau dapat bayangkan mereka sedang tertawa di balik kesedihanmu.

Perih, tega sekali Akashi memberi luka lalu Furihata menabur garam menambah rasa perihnya.

Brengsek! Seharusnya kau sadar sedari dulu.

Cinta itu memang buta!

Masuk kau ke istana milik kalian berdua.

 _PRANG!_ Kau lempar segala benda menyahuti teriakan dan tangismu.

Berniat menghancurkan istana kalian berdua seperti hancurnya hatimu.

Untuk apa lagi istana ini jika raja dan permaisuri sudah tak lagi menyatu?

Kau tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah selir miliknya, kau bukan permaisuri setegar itu.

Tega sekali!

Ia putuskan benang dengan gunting tumpul.

Sengaja!

Ingin ia rusak untaiannya secara berantakan—keparat!

Kau banting segalanya bersama emosimu yang tertuang.

Tak lelah; kau terus berteriak sampai suaramu serak, menangis sampai senja menyapamu.

Lalu langit malam mengikuti, tentu tak ada bintang di sana.

Hancur berantakan sama seperti hatimu, berdiri kau di sebelah pintu masuk istana yang hampir roboh.

Kau genggam tongkat _baseball_ miliknya bagai senjata.

Masuk, ia masuk dengan kegelapan yang menyapa.

"Tetsuya sayang? Aku pulang!"

Mual rasanya. Jika kau dengar itu tujuh tahun yang lalu mungkin sensasinya akan berbeda.

Beda lagi sekarang saat kebencianmu kembali lagi.

Sama banyaknya dengan rasa cintamu mungkin lebih.

Menggunung—siap memuntahkan laharnya.

Tanpa segan kau ayunkan kedua tangan. Telak, kau buat senjata makan tuannya.

Kau tarik kakinya yang sungguh jijik untuk kau pegang.

Kau bawa ia ke ranjang milik kalian berdua bukan untuk memadu cinta.

Tidak! Kau bukan malaikat Tuhan sebaik itu.

Kau lepas segala helai benang yang menutupi, pemandangan indah sudah terlanjur buram bagimu.

Kau ikat kedua tangan dan kakinya erat-erat, tak ingin kau lepas dia.

Setia, kau tunggu ia terbangun.

Terbangun! Mungkin karena silau lampu yang hanya menyorotinya bagaikan di panggung.

Bertanya ia apa yang terjadi bagai orang bodoh.

Diam! Kenapa kau muak dengan segala kamuflase?

Sakit telingamu, kau tarik lidahnya keluar.

Kilatan pisau yang tertangkap lensanya.

Tajam! Kau bukan dia yang hanya membuat segalanya berantakan.

Kau potong tanpa ragu membuatnya menjerit bagai si bisu.

Darahnya di tanganmu—menjijikkan!

Kau bersihkan dengan menyapunya di wajahmu agar tercium tak ingin kau lupa.

Tetap saja menjijikkan!

Tak bisa bicara hanya lirihan sakit yang entah mengapa membuatmu tersenyum miring.

Pisau menyapa kedua pipinya, darah mengalir.

Turun ke leher, mengalir lagi bagai membuka kran.

Airmatanya menetes tapi tak sedikitpun rasa iba menyentilmu.

Sakit!

Kau bahkan lebih merasakan sakit.

Berani sekali ia menangis bagaikan korban dalam drama licik yang dibuatnya.

"Menangislah terus, sayang." Cinta itu buta!

Kau ambil gergaji sambil menari menyenandungkan lagu yang kalian suka.

Katanya lagu cinta kalian.

Penipu!

Ia bahkan lebih banyak berdusta. Inikah karma?

Ia sebut kalian bagai Angelina Jolie dan Brad Pitt. Ia buta!

Mungkin iya—saat mereka bertengkar dan berniat berpisah selamanya.

Ia sebut kalian bagai Romeo dan Juliet. Ia buta!

Mungkin iya—saat mereka mati dengan kebodohan mereka dan tak saling memiliki akhirnya.

Ia sebut kalian bagai Jack dan Rose. Ia buta!

Kalau begitu matilah! Matilah, Jack! Matilah dan biarkan Rose hidup bahagia.

Digerakkan gergaji membelah tangan bagai sedang bermain biola.

Teriakan terdengar menjadi lagu yang sangat kau suka.

Darah mengotori, kau tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Putus—putus kedua tangan, kau sungguh tak sabaran.

Ia terlihat lelah dan bosan—bosan hidup jika kau siksa ia seperti di neraka.

Kau mainkan lagi gergajimu menyentuh kaki. Biolamu sungguh indah sekali.

Dipenuhi darah, dengarlah teriakan lirihnya!

Bagai di taman bermain kalian berdua.

Lagi-lagi putus, kedua kaki dari badannya.

Kau puas dengan maha karyamu.

Kelerengnya menuju padamu.

Bagaimana bisa ada mata manusia seindah itu?

Tuhan sungguh adil kepadanya, bolehkah kau menyimpan keindahan itu?

Ambil obeng, hapuslah jarak antara tanganmu dan wajahnya.

Berontak, patahkan saja lehernya.

Bagai candu kau ketagihan menghancurkannya.

Congkel mata indahnya yang sebelah kanan.

Susah, bolehkah kau memakai tang saja?

Kau congkel dan kau tarik dengan semua tenaga.

Dengarlah urat sarafnya yang saling bergesek!

Putus! Kau cium bola matanya. Seni!

Congkel yang sebelah kiri, kau tamak bagai Avaritia.

Tarik sambil berikan pujian kepada Tuhan.

Kau cium kedua bola matanya lembut. Karya seni Tuhan!

Tamak! Kalian serupa.

Kau simpan kedua bola mata, ia simpan kalian berdua.

Bodoh! Kalian mirip.

Kau kenalkan sang selir pada raja, dia berniat membagi cinta.

Cinta itu buta!

Bertemu mereka di balik bayangmu, benar-benar tumbuh cinta dalam dosa.

Tumbuh lewat mata yang saling mencuri pandang.

Kau bangun tembok percaya—tak kuat!

Runtuh! Menerobos mereka terlalu jauh.

Jika kau sadar di awal, kalian bertiga takkan ada yang memupuk dosa.

"Kalau saja... Kalau saja kau tak main serong dengan Furihata, Akashi..." Kau nyanyikan lirihanmu.

Sampai ke telinga bahkan ke kepala dan hatinya.

Terlambat! Keheningan menyakiti kalian berdua.

Bernapas ia putus-putus, ambil pistol di laci meja sebagai hadiah tujuh tahun kalian.

 _DOR!_ Tembaklah menembus jantungnya.

Tenanglah di sana, biar kau dan Furihata yang nelangsa.

"Tidurlah, sayang! Mimpi indah..."

Kau usap pipi bercat merah.

Kau sapu bibir yang terpoles oleh darah.

Kau kecup kedua bola mata dalam genggaman tangan hangatmu.

Cinta itu buta!

Saking butanya sang raja salah merefleksi sang permaisuri, selir yang tertangkapnya.

Makanya kau buat ia benar-benar buta.

Biar ia semakin masuk ke dalam perannya.

Lalu tenggelam...

Dalam kegelapan dosanya.

O—cinta itu buta!

 **FIN**

 _p.s: duh, ff apa ini. u.u gara-gara penasaran sama genre poetry jadinya bikin ff ini. but idk it's looks like poetry fic or not. Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
